Owing to development of electronic technology, various electronics have been developed and used. In particular, a device which is wearable by a user, such as a smart-watch, smart-glasses, and the like, has propagated as well as an electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like.
Upon selling the electronic device described above, a service in which various customized texts or images are imprinted on a housing of the electronic device for a customizing electronic device is provided. Meanwhile, as an interest on out-of-box experience (OOBE) is increased, a design which is capable of providing diverse experience to a user is provided when the electronic device is first opened.
However, since the wearable device such as the smart-watch has a small space for imprinting in comparison to the electronic device, such as the smartphone, the tablet PC, or the like, which has a large space for imprinting, it is hard for the wearable device to provide imprinting service described above. In addition, in the case of imprinting the electronic device, a monetary value of the electronic device is decreased. This may mean that imprinting the expensive electronic device is uncomfortable to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.